Obsession
by Uozumi
Summary: A retelling of Little Red Riding Hood in which a certain viper is somewhere between becoming the wolf or the woodcutter. FujiKai.


**Title** _Obsession_  
**Author** Uozumi  
**Genre** General/Romance  
**Rating** PG-13  
**Summary** A retelling of Little Red Riding Hood in which a certain viper is somewhere between becoming the wolf or the woodcutter. FujiKai.  
**Warning  
Note** This was originally a doujinshi I made. I don't have time to ink/tone the sketches, so I wrote this ditty up instead. The sketches are in my scraps on DA. PE'Z in a Japanese jazz band. The flyers and such are based off things that happened periodically at various schools I've gone to growing up.  
**Dedication** To **sarisia** and **ayarock** because without them, this wouldn't have been possible. And also to the lovely community **desertmamushi** ♡

**_Obsession_**

There is no clear path to obsession. It appears in the morning, in the evening, and slowly in all times between until the object is always on the mind. It festers, poisoning dreams, calling the eyes.

For all his short years, Kaidoh thought he had been obsessed with certain bands, certain habits. Yet, his eyes again drifted to a senpai just immerging from the staircase and it trumped all. Kaidoh did not know if it was lust, but his hiss drew the senpai's attention.

"Kaidoh-kun," Fuji greeted him. He wore an oversized red coat that looked almost like a cape. The hood cascaded over his shoulders, everything held together by a brass clasp in the shape of a square with an x through it. "What are you thinking about choosing?"

Kaidoh's eyes shifted from the music in front of him to Fuji. The regulars were over at Oishi's celebrating the third-year's retirement from predominate positions in the club. At the end of the night, Oishi and Tezuka were to hand their positions over to Kaidoh and Momoshiro in mock ceremony.

"I was just looking, senpai," Kaidoh responded. His serpentine eyes fixed on Fuji's expression.

Fuji opened his mouth to say more, but Kikumaru called out to him across the room. "Later," he said and went to rescue his good friend from Momoshiro's lead at darts.

Kaidoh hissed and looked at the CD he fingered through their conversation. It was by PE'Z.

**

* * *

**

Fuji knew his kohai stared. He felt the eyes on him whenever Kaidoh was nearby. At first, he questioned it silently. The gaze occasionally wavered, but it was there whether he looked his best or worst. For a while, it was easy to ignore, easy to let it sit at the back of his mind. Increasingly though, Kaidoh became the forefront of his thoughts. It was not disrupting, but disquieting. Like his features, Fuji believed he had tight control of his mind.

A flyer broke the teenager from his thoughts. "What's this?" Fuji took the last flyer Kikumaru handed to him. The homeroom teacher asked Kikumaru to pass them out once he was done with his chores for day duty.

"There've been reports of kidnappings in the area," Kikumaru said. His brows knitted worriedly. "Mostly elementary and junior high school kids. Several neighborhood associations are coming together to stop it."

Fuji examined the flyer. It offered scant information. So far, only children of varying ages were victims. It did not say what happened to them once they were captured, but said that the kidnappers wore Halloween masks.

Fuji put the locker in his notebook when the teacher walked into the room. People would be foolish to try to kidnap him. He made sure his smile was extra creepy today.

**

* * *

**

Kikumaru and Oishi went to retrieve Oishi's sister from the school she attended that afternoon. Kawamura and Momoshiro's siblings went to the same elementary so the pair went to check up on them as well. Kaidoh would have gone to at least check on Hazue covertly, but his little brother had a dentist appointment that afternoon so there was no immediate danger.

No kidnapper would keep Kaidoh from routine. He laced his shoes up and went for his afternoon jog. His dark eyes swept the area around him. When they were younger, Momoshiro used to jump out of bushes and ambush him, spouting something about super heroes and super villains. It was almost like keeping an eye out for a bright red shirt only sinister.

Sounds of a struggle ahead should have slowed his feet, but Kaidoh found himself moving forward faster when the flash of a red coat caught his eye.

**

* * *

**

Fuji was only going on an errand when they struck. Perhaps his red coat was like a matador cape, but it was comfortable and there was a chill to the wind all week. The men were average height but built like rugby players. They wore grotesque werewolf masks, obscuring even their eye colors from the tennis prodigy.

He prepared to fight back when something green caught his eye. Barely missing a disarming blow, Fuji ran for Kaidoh. He did not want the kohai caught up in this mess.

"Run."

Kaidoh felt Fuji's fingers dig into his arm at the same moment he registered the commanding whisper. His legs responded, the kidnappers not giving chase. It would be more prudent to stay and find targets that were not apt to run like rabbits.

**

* * *

**

Kaidoh prepared the tea carefully. He could see Fuji's reflection in the kettle. Kaidoh's house was closest to them. He watched Fuji's reverse image leave a message on his sister's phone. The older boy hung up and walked over to Kaidoh, studying him through kitsune-like eyes.

Kaidoh felt slim fingers in his hair before he registered the voice. "I think your hair is getting long."

"Y…Yeah," Kaidoh answered. He closed his eyes and felt Fuji's fingers travel down the side of his face, thumb rubbing against his chin a little. Fuji was standing much too close.

"You've also got some stubble," Fuji noted, his fingers sliding down Kaidoh's neck.

"I," Kaidoh took a deep breath, "know." His mind desperately clung to the concept that Fuji was his senpai. Senpai were to be respected. Kohai were not allowed to jump their senpai.

"And…" Fuji felt rough lips pressed to his, cutting his assessment off. His eyes widened a fraction before sliding closed. Despite the texture, the kiss was gentle, almost courteous. Kissing back, Fuji made it firmer, keeping his lips closed and varying the pressure.

The shrill ring of Fuji's cellphone broke their bodies apart. Kaidoh went back to fixing the tea and Fuji got in contact with his sister.

**

* * *

**

Fuji slipped his shoes on. His sister would be at Kaidoh's house soon. Kaidoh let his eyes avert. Ever since the kiss, he felt he watched Fuji too much and his stomach always felt tighter than ever.

The fingers on his shoulder took the taller boy by surprise. His eyes returned to Fuji. "Kaidoh, don't go running alone." His eyes were open, daring Kaidoh to look away or not take him seriously. When Kaidoh nodded, his eyes closed and he added, "If you ever want someone to run with, you have my number."

"Yes, senpai," Kaidoh finally looked away.

When the doorbell rang, Fuji pressed a fleeting kiss to Kaidoh's forehead. "Thank you." Then he slipped through the door and left, Kaidoh watching his back.

Tasting obsession never quenches it.

**The End**


End file.
